Toothpaste dispensers as presently used have the disadvantage of difficulty to operate, particularly by older persons, especially those having arthritis, in that spring valves are used requiring considerable finger pressure. Also, the mechanism for applying pressure to the dispenser is complicated, adding considerable expense to the dispenser.